The proposed research is to supplement a study funded by NIH, HLB, September 1, 1978. The overall objective of the initial research is to explore the variance and the interrelatedness of selected biological, social and psychosocial factors in hypertensive and normotensive adolescents with the specific aim of developing a typology for identifying the teenager who is at high risk for developing coronary heart disease (CHD).